


The Road to Becoming a Housewife

by EveningBloom



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Aromanticism, Asexuality, Backstory, Backstory for Nana, Bisexuality, Colorism, Family, Feminism, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Iemitsu being Human, Nana is part-polynesian, Original Character(s), People are Human, Traditions, Tsunayoshi has a twin, lgbtqia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBloom/pseuds/EveningBloom
Summary: As her mother likes to say, Home will always be where the Heart is accepted.
Kudos: 9





	The Road to Becoming a Housewife

When Nana was five, she wanted to explore the world. When Nana was ten, she wanted to become a famous dancer. When Nana was fifteen, she wanted to just dance ‘til the world disappeared around her. When Nana was twenty, she wanted to become someone her father would be proud of, wherever he was watching her from.

Then he came along and when Nana was twenty-three, she didn’t know what she wanted.

Iemitsu fell into her life out of nowhere when she was a teen. Silly to a fault, with a wide grin and a cheerful disposition that she never saw him without, she was certain a higher power had sent this man to torture her. He’d follow her around whenever he saw her out and about, would try and talk to her at her waitressing job whenever she was in. It was grating, and a bit creepy with how interested he seemed in her. But slowly, even after his first trip to her homeland had ended, they became closer.

He saw her strong opinions hidden behind the blunt kindness she’d outwardly wore. He saw her passion and the way she lived for dance. He saw her struggles with accepting her two cultures and watched as she slowly grew to love both. The quiet snorts, the heart that accepted anyone and everyone, the fire that lived within her, the ever present love for her family and the land they lived upon. He saw it all. And the best thing of all, was his unconditional love for the Nana that let him.

How could Nana not fall for the man who waited for her to bring her walls down instead of trying to break them, who understood who she was and what she stood for, who gave his love for her without pressure for her to send any back. Since they first met when she was seventeen to the best friends they’d become at twenty-three, through the sparse but treasured meetings and regularly sent letters, he’d always thought of her and respected her as a person. Of course they had their quarrels and misunderstandings, how could they not, but they always would bounce back.

And so when he, the worm that wiggled his way into her damn treacherous heart, knelt down and pulled out a ring during dinner with her family, she couldn’t do anything but accept.

(Anyone who mentioned that she slapped him in surprise before accepting is lying and can’t be trusted.)

A year later, they got married in her parents backyard and a few months later, they both moved together to Namimori, Japan. Nana would be the first to admit she was bawling the first week, but slowly, she got accustomed to living with her Iemitsu in their new home. One large enough to almost be intimidating, but was warm and quietly awaiting for their family to grow. She thought it genuinely couldn’t get better than this when they realized she was pregnant.

Her.

Nana Sawada nee Kekoa.

The one who was told by her doctor that it’d probably take years upon years to have a child, telling her to not hold her breath on it. The one who was told it’d probably take a surrogate mother to have a child if she had the money for it. The one who resigned to not being able to have children of her own to pass down her family’s history to. The one who thought she would have to adopt to have a child of her own.

The one that was told that if she kept this child, she might die.

That currently, it was only a lump of cells, and that it’s possible she might even miscarriage before any of the danger could even be considered.

Though Iemitsu was freaking out and worried for her more than the not-yet child (like the blubbery caring fool that he is, she thought fondly), she was calm. The life that she was carrying within her, she loved it more than she feared death. And she would do anything to keep the little spark within her body alive til the end.

(She’d never tell, but she had fought death off before with the hidden power within her. Her will, her _inner fire_ , will never be extinguished, for she’d fought off the Ocean and lived to tell the tale.)

Through the sparser times she’d see Iemitsu, he’d changed course from worrying over her and the possible choice between her and their future child, to spoiling her and making her medical care the best he could get. It was ridiculously cute, and it touched her that with how busy he was, he still took the time to care for her and their unborn child. It’d be a memory she’d look back at with a bittersweet feeling, for she knew from the beginning that he wouldn’t always be there. His life was something she could never follow, but she was happy for the time they’d had.

Luckily he was able to find time off to stay with her for the month of the estimated birth. He would be the one to take her to the hospital, to hold her hand, and to help her call her family after the rough c-section. No one would know how much his presence and small actions of care meant to her within that time. Especially with the happy shock of being told that there were two new members of their family, rather than just one.

They’d already decided on a name for a boy and girl, Tsunayoshi and Miyuki, but as she saw the face of the surprise child she was gifted, she knew her name would be different. And so, with a haggard breath, she spoke her name,

“Alani.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I don't like how the last part came out. But welcome! I hope you enjoyed that little piece. I'll be working on this on and off since this has kind of been something that I'd been thinking of. I also don't know much of Hawaiian and polynesian culture in general, but I am trying to do my best in learning and making sure I take care in the way I will be using them within my work. Please do let me know if you'd like to speak about it or the language/anything that you would have concern over or like! I also would like to note that characters will not always represent everything that I think, or how I feel about things. BUT I would also like for everyone to understand everyone has a different view of how they want to live, for example, what they deem is something they are willing to sacrifice for (such as the problem between Nana and her pregnancy while Iemitsu is not willing for her to do so at first). Sorry this is long, but thank you for reading and take care!


End file.
